SLVR Volume 1
by JetBlackRose26
Summary: Sky is a girl with a pretty tragic backstory, but she hopes to start over when she gets admitted into Beacon. She has a new dream, to become a huntress. However when things start to go wrong, she must refer to her past to make things right.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The crowd roared around Sky as she made her way to the center of the stadium. She smiled and waved to the thousands of people, dressed in their finest, beautiful masks covering their faces.

Sky put on her best smile and waved to the crowd. The people who recognized her were placing bets for her. The ones who were new or didn't recognize her were against her. Personally, she didn't blame the ones who were betting against her. She probably looked like a vulnerable kid. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, she was wearing a black tank top and leather pants. Her black high heeled combat boots were up to her thigh and strapped to her sides were two revolvers.

The first horn sounded, Sky she reached into her boot and took out two sheathed knives, she snapped them together, one on top of the other, then she snapped her revolvers on top of them to make a makeshift bow.

Next was the second horn, Sky grinned, she pressed a button on the contraption, and a string came out of the knives. Now, it resembles a bow. Sky frowned, she probably went a little overboard designing everything, in a real battle she wouldn't have this kind of time. She made a mental note to figure out how to fix it.

The crowded murmured, they saw that she now had a bow, but where were the arrows? Sky grinned, it'd been such a long time since she'd done this, it was going to be fun.

Finally, the third horn sounded, Sky flipped her hair over her shoulder, and stood her ground as all sorts of grimm emerged from a wall to the side of the stadium.

Then, the audience gasped at what happened next. Sky lifted her hand, and an arrow had appeared. It wasn't the fact that Sky could do this that confused them, but the fact that the arrow looked like it was made out of shadows…

People in the audience played, especially ones who didn't recognize who Sky was at first, realizing that they betted against someone who was clearly going to win.

Meanwhile, Sky was grinning, this would hopefully be the last time that she was killing grimm in this stadium, so why not make it a little dramatic.

Sky knocked the arrow, and aimed at the nearest Beowolf. The Beowolf fell back and toppled over other grimm. The Sky launched herself at the crowd of grimm. In truth, she could easily get rid of all this grimm in five minutes. But she didn't get paid based of how fast she could do it, her paycheck depended on how elaborate it was. That was the first thing that her father said when he locked her in a stadium with a hoard of grimm, give em' a show.

Sky choked a Beringal with her bow, she looked at the time on a clock on the far right wall, it was 9:30, she had plenty of time. She pressed a button on the bow, and the grimm's head exploded. The, Sky catapulted herself into the air with her bow, she snapped it in half and them put them on top of each other, so how it resembles a giant sniper rifle.

Still in the air, Sky smiled and started raining bullets down on the grimm. When she felt herself falling, Sky shot the ground below her to soften her landing. Her father and brother would say that the rules of gravity didn't apply to her. In truth, she just practiced a lot more than the others.

The Sky disassembled the sniper and started killing grimm with her daggers. When she saw that the crowd of grimm thinning, Sky strapped her knives back to her sides. She rose arms, and the shadows around her came together to make a series of weapons, daggers, sword, maces, it was all there.

Sky grinned, she threw her hands in front of her, and the shadows followed her command, piercing the remaining grimm.

Sky went backstage, she accepted the coffee someone offered her. She threw a towel around her neck and exhaled.

"Sky, that was beautiful," Sky's older brother, Coal, smiled at her her as she entered backstage. Once upon a time, Coal and Sky had been extremely close, anyone who didn't know them would say that they looked nothing alike, which was true. Coal's gray eyes turned bloodthirsty, while Sky's bright blue ones had turned wary. Coal walked around like he belonged there. Sky walked in the shadows, reminding herself that anyone here could call her bluff and kill her. Even Coal's bright blond hair demanded attention. Even their semblences were different, while Sky was prone to controlling shadows, what many people called dark magic, Coal's was the ability to control fire. The stadium had changed Coal. It had changed Sky to, but not in the same way.

"Yeah," Sky took her hair out of her ponytail, "You should go get ready."

"Ok," Coal smiled as Sky walked away, "See you later."

Sky turned the corner and almost ran straight into her father, Moss Black. She didn't bother with any courtesies, "My money?"

Her father smiled, "There's my star performer! What an amazing performance, you know how much money we got."

Of coarse he was only bothered with the money. Well sky was too, but not for the same reason. Sky held out her hand, "Just give it over."

Moss shook his head,and handed Sky a roll of money "Why don't you perform like that everytime?"

Sky counted the Lien, not taking her eyes off of her father. He was a burly man, someone who could've easily become a hunter. He had a shotgun at his side. His blond hair and gray eyes were the same as Coal's. He was wearing an expensive suit that screamed 'rich.'

Sky held out her hand, "A performance like that would definitely give me more."

Moss sighed, and handed her another roll of Lien, "You still didn't answer my question"

Sky checked her watch. It was 9:59, any minute now, she pocketed the money, "Well I guess I wanted to have a grand finale.

A horn from above indicated that Coal's match was about to start.

Moss paled, "Wait-"

The alarms wailed, those alarms wee only for two things, one if there was a fire, two if the police had found them. Sky had made sure both had happened. She wanted to burn this place to the ground.

Sky smiled sweetly, "Sorry dear father, but it had to happen."

Moss reached for the shotgun, but Sky willed the shadow's to flick it away, "Please Moss, you know that you can't even hope to beat me," the shadows grabbed Moss's legs and turned him upside down."

Sky reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet, she took out all of his Lien and put it in her pocket, "That," she said, having the wallet in front of his face, "Is for the all of the days when you locked me in a cage full of grimm."

Moss gulped, "Sweetheart… I love you."

Sky laughed, "The one time he addresses me like a true father," Sky leaned closer to him, "Is what you said to mom right before she died."

Sky knew why Moss was to confused, we grew up with stories at dinner about how mom was a monster, and how she killed huntresses so she could be at the top. Moss thought that he'd educated us how mom was crazy that we'd never attempt to defy him. He thought that we'd grow up to be like him, rich based on the wrong reasons. Sky had felt Coal drifting towards that path. She'd acted more reserved, making it seem like she was following them in her own quiet way, but really ,she was planning their fall.

Moss didn't deny anything, but there was faint surprise in his eyes, "Who told you?"

Sky smiled and turned her back to him, "Hey do you remember Mom's brother?"

Moss gasped behind her, "Morado? That-"

Sky punched Mossin the face, so fast that he didn't expect it.

Moss blinked. With his hands and legs bound he couldn't do anything to stop he blow.

Sky was now in tears, "You killed mom, and all those nights when you locked me and Coal with grimm, Uncle Morado was the only way I survived it. He taught me to fight. That's how I could defeat those grimm the way I did today."

"That's where you were going when you disappeared," Moss's eyes widened in realization, "That's how you got Dark Magic.

Sky's bow/sniper assembled in front of Moss's eyes, "You haven't even seen what half of that thing does."

She aimed the sniper at Moss, who was pleading now, "Sky, I am your dad."

Sky turned her back to Moss, "You stopped being that ten years ago."

She started walking away, but Moss was now yelling behind her, "Don't act like your better then me, don't act like you didn't enjoy one minute of killing those grimm. You remember the day your semblance manifested better than even I do. You know that you are a monster. Just like your mother"

Sky knocked Moss unconscious with Shadow killer, "Don't talk about my family like that." she took out the walkie talkie that Uncle Morado had given her earlier, "Hey Uncle?" She talked into it.

"Kiddo? I'm here. You good? Over."

"Yeah I'm good. We're in the basement. Over," Sky took a deep breath and promptly collapsed against a wall, buried her face in her knees, and started crying. Once she started, she couldn't stop.

She thought about all of the years Moss had pretended that their family wasn't a complete mess of criminals. She thought about Coal, and how when she was little she would sneak into his room and let him tell her stories of heroes and villains. Sky had grown up thinking that their family was like the heros in the stories. Until their father had introduced them to the family business, capturing grimm and forcing them to fight for entertainment.

That was the same day when Moss had put Coal and Sky in a room of grimm. The same day that Sky's semblance manifested.

Sky shook her head, she was not a monster, no matter what anyone said. And sure she kind of enjoyed killing grimm, but she would use that for good.

Sky was going to use that to become a huntress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sky walked out of the alley just in time to see a whole bunch of police rush in. Her uncle was there, with a police officer. Based on his uniform, he was the chief of police.

As soon as he saw her, Morado ran to Sky. Sky hugged him back.

The police inside the alley came out, dragging Moss. Morado looks at the limp body and raises an eyebrow at Sky.

Sky shrugs, "He was getting on my nerves."

Morado chuckles, the relief on his face was seen clearly, "I'm glad your ok."

The Chief of Police walks over to Sky and her uncle, "Hello Sky."

"Hey," Sky says uncertainty.

"Normally, a person who commited your types of crime would serve at least two years in prison," The Chief looks at Morado, "However, we have been notified about you unique position, so the punishment will not be necessary."

Sky squinted at Morado, what had he told the police.

"I have also found out that your planning on attending Beacon in a couple of months."

Sky nods.

The officer smiles, "My son is too, I wish you the best of luck."

Sky flopped down onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. The police had kept her for questioning until three in the morning. Any normal person would be exhausted, but Sky was hardly normal. Her semblance was weird like that. Something like it had never been recorded before. She was basically a creature of the night. She had the ability to function without sleep. In other words, she didn't have to sleep.

Sky could sleep if she wanted to, but she never felt the need to.

Oh she could also teleport. As long as there were shadows. It was like she melted into the shadows and went somewhere else. Sky thought that it was a pretty cool semblance to have.

The thing was, Sky's semblance didn't unlock all at once, it kind of happened over time.

When Sky was fourteen, she had spent the entire night training, and from then on she just didn't have to sleep.

Sky put on a shirt and shorts and slowly crept downstairs. When she got downstairs, a huge white shepherd jumped on her.

"Cody! Hush!"

Cody whimpered and nudged Sky's hand with his head.

"Ok, ok," Sky got the leash from the kitchen counter, she quickly wrote a letter to Morado if he woke up before they got back.

Sky considered tying her hair up, but decided against it. She took Cody's leash and walked out.

The night was beautiful. Nocturnal animals made quiet chattering noises to each other. There were no cars out on the street, light weren't on, so the stars could be seen. The moonlight scattered around like a disco ball.

Sky led Cody down the street. She put her earbuds in her ears.

Sky took a deep breath. This was where she belonged. Not in some sort of stadium, surrounded by cowards. She belonged to the night, where no one told her what to do.

Sky walked Cody down to the nearest 24 hour convenience store. To be honest, she just needed some air, and a pack of gum.

Sky entered the store and looked around, no one was here except a middle aged man at the counter. He looked up and waved at me, then went back to doing whatever he was doing on his phone.

Sky walked down the aisles of candy. Her stomach rumbled, she'd eaten dinner, but considering the fact that she didn't sleep… her food schedule was pretty messed up.

Sky picked a couple of candy bars, and two packs of gum. She also grabbed a small bottle of soda.

Sky bought the food and went outside Cody was sniffing everything.

Sky chewed a piece of candy, it melted on her tongue, Cody whimpered and looked up at her.

"Sorry boy," said Sky, "You aren't allowed to have chocolate."

Cody whimpered and turned away.

Sky took another bite of candy thoughtfully. Becon classes would start in two months, she'd already taken the entrance exam a couple of weeks ago, with Morado's help. Results would come in any day now. Sky didn't want to sound obnoxious, but she was fairly sure she would get in. She new she nailed the practical exam, and she'd been studying for three years for the written exam. However, there were other kids who had been from Signal and other schools. She'd have to compete with them and then eventually team up with three of them.

Morado, who had attended Beacon, went through the entire process with Sky. He was technically a Hunter, but he preferred to work with the police.

Sky rubbed her eyes she looked up, and realized she was subconsciously walking to the public library. Sky had never felt a connection to it, Morado used to take her their when she'd sneak out. Sometimes, the other girls would make fun of her behind the adults'. Sky ignored them. If she could face an Ursa, she could face a couple of mean girls.

The sun started peeking up over the horizon. Morado was probably waking up, if he wasn't already up.

Sky walked onto her street. A sight in front of her house made her stop in her tracks. Cody whined.

There was a police cruiser. Why was there a police cruiser? Sky walked towards her house, at a faster pace now.

Sky opened the door, the chief of police was there, with a younger boy sitting next to him, he had windswept dirty blond hair and teal eyes. Morado was sitting across from them.

Sky let Cody off of his leash and then entered the room. They got up when Sky entered the room, the boy surveyed her.

"Hey…" Sky said awkwardly.

Morado smiled, "See I told you, she just went for a walk," his eyes read, 'what were you doing the entire night.'

The officer smiled at Sky, "It's wonderful to see you again, Sky."

"Right," Sky mumbled, out loud she asked, "May I ask why you are here, officer?"

The officer smiled, "We just came by to see how you were doing."

 _They came here to make sure I didn't do something illegal._

Sky smiled, "No I just went for a walk," Sky looked at the boy, confused, who the heck was he and what was he doing in her house.

The Chief noticed her her stare, "Pardon my manners, this is my son, Roy. He applied to Beacon just like you."

 _He's a peace offering._

Roy continued to stare at Sky. A true hunter-in-training, then. Sky also didn't trust people she met, but at least she studied them subtly.

Roy had a body that could make him a model. His eyes could break hearts, however there was a secret behind them, like he had his share of tragedy. His body language showed that he wasn't comfortable here.

"So," said Morado, attempting to break the tension between the two teenagesrs, "You wanted to talk to me, Roux."

Roux. That must be the police officer's name.

Roux looked at his son, then Sky, "I believe that we should talk in private, maybe in your office."

Morado nodded and looked at Sky, before he could ask, she said, "I'll show Roy around."

Sky gestured to Roy and walked out of the room, Roy behind her. The men started talking about something once they were out of earshot.

Sky turned to Roy, "So waddya wanna see?"

Moradoo's house (technically also Sky's now) was pretty big, it was three stories and had a swimming pool, but it was also practical. Almost the entire second floor was a training area (That's where Morado taught her fighting techniques).

Roy shrugged, "So you applied to Beacon."

Getting straight to the point, this kid wanted answers.

"Yeah," Sky didn't wanna make it feel like she was over excited about this, just play it cool.

"Do you think you'll make it?"

Sky shrugged. She started to walk to one of the doors that led outside, leaving Roy to scramble behind her.

"So what's your semblance?" asked Roy walking alongside her.

Sky opened the door to go outside, "I control shadows."

Roy looked confused, "You control shadows."

Sky snapped her fingers. Immediately, the shadows that were outside formed together to create a giant beowulf. It was just a silhouette, but it looks terrifying enough.

"Wow," Roy leaned in to touch it, "Does it become solid."

Roy's hand slipped through the shadow, he pulled his hand away quickly, "It's freezing."

"Sometimes I can make it solid, if I concentrate."

Roy runs his hand through his hair, "That's a cool sebblence, I just become super strong."

Sky shrugs, "It's helpful."

"I'm assuming that a part of your semblance allows you to not sleep."

Sky looked at him and blinked, he was more observant than she gave him credit for.

"Yeah," she said slowly, "I don't sleep."

Roy grind, "That must be useful."

Sky nods.

"I hope you don't mind if I leave you, right."

Sky looked up sharply, wow this guy was seriously straightforward.

"I mean, your nice and all, but I came here to shadow my dad, besides you probably have better things to do. I'll just be somewhere on my scroll," he holds up his scroll for emphasis.

Sky smiles, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Roy leaves, and Sky took a deep breath, finally.

Sky teleports into her room and changed into a workout tank top and shorts. Dark magic was floating in the corner of the room. Sky grabbed it and slung it over her shoulders.

She then teleported to the second floor. She entered the training room and tied her hair up.

"Attack level 10," Sky said out loud. The training room had three modes: attack, defend, and save. Morado never let Sky go above level 10, apparently it was all too dangerous.

Immediately, grimm materialized at the other end of the training room. Dark Magic reassembled itself into a huge sword, Sky held it out.

"Start," Sky launched herself at the synthetic grimm when the mechanical voice sounded. She slashed through the first wall of grimm. Dark Magic became a sniper rifle. Sky shot a couple of grimm down, she launched herself into the air.

Dark Magic became a spear, Sky waited until gravity took a hold of her, and threw the spear into an ursa.

Sky finished the last of the grimm with her knife. Sky sighed as the defeated grimm faded away. Maybe she could…

"Attack level 11," Sky said out loud.

A mechanical voice answered, "You are not authorized to that level of combat."

Sky groaned, her uncle had taken extra precautions, she's dealt with worse in the stadium.

Sky was still reeling about this, when a sight out of the corner of her eye startled her, up in the observation deck, stood a boy with blond hair.

Sky gritted her teeth, so he was here to spy on her. Ok she'd give him a show.

"Moving targets level 25 she said," shooting targets were the only thing her uncle actually trusted her with.

Immediately, moving red and white birds appeared. On their stomachs there was a bullseye.

Sky started shooting at them, she took five down with one arrow. Straight through the bullseye. She continued to shoot them, she took them all out within minutes. Sky looked up to the observation deck, but Roy was already gone.

A hot shower later, Sky went downstairs to see her Uncle shutting the front door.

"They leave already?" Sky asked, "Shame, Roy seemed cool."

Morado raised his eyebrow, "You didn't like him."

Sky shrugged and started walking towards the kitchen to get a snack.

Morado sighed, "Sky, did you even try?"

"Please, he was the one who didn't wanna talk to me."

Morado sighed again, "Fine, but you're probably gonna have to work with him at Beacon."

Sky smiled and looked at her uncle, " _If_ he gets in."

Sky reached for a bag of chips, but Morado stopped her, "One, those are bad for you. Two, the mail came."

"Then why do you eat them?" Sky's eyes widened, "Wait-"

Morado held an envelope. Sky took it and ripped it open. Inside was a little square. Sky put it on the kitchen table, waiting for something to happen.

The square lit up, a hologram of Ozpin, Beacon's headmaster, appared. Ozpin smiled, "Congratulations, you have been selected to attend Beacon.


End file.
